10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Harry Potter characters describing their loved ones in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2, then 1 words. Including Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ron/Rose, Ron/Hugo, Rose/Scorpius, Snape/Lily, Remus/Tonks, and LOTS more. Mostly canon pairings. Complete for now.
1. Ginny

_Just so you guys know, I got this idea from watching stiricide._

* * *

><p>I'd never thought that I'd love my best mate's little sister.<p>

Am I mental? She has six old brothers. Gulp.

I mean, I don't want to be hexed.

I'm starting to think it's worth it.

Even with all the disapproving glances.

She's the best Quidditch player,

And just plain perfect.

Flaming, red hair.

Brown eyes,

Ginny

* * *

><p><em>Yay!<em>


	2. Hermione

How can I even begin to describe my beautiful wife?

It's like we have this connection that's so unbreakable.

I know her fears, and she knows mine.

She touched my heart, touched my soul.

We have two beautiful children together.

I've kissed her soft lips.

witnessed her extreme intelligence.

She's my everything.

My life,

Hermione

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the YouTube video called "I love you, I swear <span>that's<span> true". Just type that into the search box and it's the first one to come up. It is a really lovely video, it's the only one that's made me cry._


	3. Hugo

Having Rose is fantastic, but I've always wanted a son.

Growing up with five brothers, I now feel alone.

Hermione and Rose always team up against me.

You'll be the Gryffindor Keeper, like me.

You'll have red hair, that's unpreventable.

But you'll have brown eyes,

and a big heart.

Just like Hermione.

My son,

Hugo


	4. Lily

The first time that I saw you, I fell in love.

Your dark red hair, your almond-shaped green eyes.

Every single thing about you had me mesmerized.

The way you were amazed at magic,

even if you didn't realize it.

I longed to step out,

and talk to you.

But I wait.

For you,

Lily


	5. Rose

She has finally come into the world, my little daughter.

I've been waiting for you for nine long months.

You look exactly like I imagined you would.

You are beautiful, just like your mum.

You have the Weasley red hair.

You smile just like Hermione.

You have my eyes.

And my appetite.

My daughter,

Rose


	6. Scorpius

There's no way in hell that I would date you.

Not even if you begged me on you knees.

You're vile, a bully, player, and a jerk.

I'm a Weasley, and you're a Malfoy.

And you're as arrogant as James.

Besides, I'm a Daddy's girl.

He says I can't.

So I won't.

Go away,

Scorpius


	7. Hugo 2

Everywhere I go, people tell me that I'm like dad.

Those who really know me know I'm like mum.

I have the red hair and blue eyes,

but you can see flecks of brown.

I've read the entire Hogwarts library.

I answer questions in class.

I care for family.

I'm like mum.

Her son,

Hugo


	8. Rose 2

I'm a Malfoy, and we always get what we want.

Even if that something is someone named Rose Weasley.

I tried to stop myself from liking her,

but that flaming red hair is irresistible.

She's such a know-it-all;

I love her blue eyes.

I'll be jinxed everyday,

by her cousins.

Love you,

Rose


	9. Lily 2

There's many ways that I could have expressed my love.

I could have bought you a broom, some sweets.

But instead, I chose another way to show you,

to prove how much I love you.

I took the curse for you,

that would have killed you.

Because I love you,

so very much.

My son,

Harry


	10. Rose 3

Why is it that the whole world is watching me?

I mean, I know that Uncle Harry's kids are watched,

but not as much as I am watched.

True, my parents are two-thirds Golden Trio.

Yes, they saved the Wizarding World,

but what's the big deal?

All that is history.

We're honestly normal.

Their daughter,

Rose


	11. Me

_I thought of Emma Watson when I wrote this._

* * *

><p>There are many things that can hurt me, cause pain.<p>

I am human, and humans live through their emotions.

Whenever I am sad, I cry; I'm human.

There are many things that cause sadness.

Your life comes to an end.

Whenever everything you've known stops.

And it goes away.

Just like that.

Harry Potter =

me.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it?<em>


	12. Protective

_I just wrote this on the bus on the way home from school._

* * *

><p>There's a reason why I'm extremely overly protective of you.<p>

It's my job to make sure you're not hurt.

There are a million people in the world,

all just waiting to harm you.

I can't let that happen.

If you got hurt,

I would die.

Love from,

Someone

* * *

><p><em>I would really like to know who you think this one is about. Honestly, just tell me in a review, "I think this is Ron and Ginny" or "I think this is Ron and Hermione". I'll let you guys know who it's really about in the next one :)<em>


	13. Harry

_I thought of this one as I made my way to my mom's work (where there is free wi-fi). I hope you like it._

_Who was the last poem thing about? Well, at first I was thinking a bit Albus/Lily, but when I got to the "million people wanting to hurt you", I started thinking of Ron/Rose, because, you gotta admit, she and Hugo are probably the most hunted down children, if not even more than Harry's kids, since they have 100% Trio blood. Good job to those who guessed correctly._

* * *

><p>I never wanted any of you to die for me.<p>

This is not going to end this way.

I've got to get rid of this guilt.

Lupin, right after you had your son.

Sirius, you died fighting for me.

Dad died protecting his family.

Mum gave me life,

gave me hers.

I'm sorry,

Harry.

* * *

><p><em>If you aren't on Scorrose Fan Forum, then you probably don't know that my dog died yesterday, therefore, I will probably be writing a bit more with Harry and his parents' deaths. <em>


	14. Just Go

_I know I said I would write more Harry/parents, but this just came to me._

* * *

><p>There's no need for you to see me like this.<p>

I'm broken, and there's no way to fix me.

So don't even try, don't even come back.

Even though my heart aches for you,

I can't give in to you.

I can't live without you,

can't live with you.

Stop doing this!

Just go!

Go.

* * *

><p><em>Question: Based on my stories that you've read, or just by what you think, what do you think my favorite HP pairing is?<em>

_Don't forget to check out the new poll on my profile._

_Oh, and by the way, this one is another guessing one, but I think it's pretty obvious. Who do you think this is about?_

_Another thing: If you like the whole "seeing what people feel when their loved ones leave", then check out my other story, When They Left, They Took My Heart With Them! It features all sorts of couples in Harry Potter._


	15. Please

_Thanks for making this story so popular! After I post this, I think this'll be my #4 most read fic!_

* * *

><p>There's no other way to explain how fustrated I am.<p>

I'm happy, but at the same time I'm angry.

I'm making it obvious that I want you,

but you don't seem to respond,

and that's what makes me angry.

Please just look at me;

_really _look at me.

See my love.

See _us._

Please.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that they're getting so vague, I promise that I'll have a specific on next time.<em>

_Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!_


	16. Friends Ron and Hermione

_Thanks for making this story so popular! After I post this, I think this'll be my #3 most read fic! You guys are the best!_

* * *

><p>For a long time, I've felt that Hermione fancies Ron;<p>

He does too, but he doesn't know it yet.

I don't know how to feel about this.

I can see it in their eyes,

how much they want each other.

What if they get hurt?

I couldn't bear it.

I love them.

Too much.

Friends.

* * *

><p><em>Meh, this one isn't very good, but I still wanted to upload it.<em>

_Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! The question is: Who Is Your Favorite Second Generation character? So far, Rose and Hugo are winning. Go make your vote count!_


	17. Lily Luna

_Hello everyone! Goooooooood morning! It is about 8:20 AM where I live right now, and I'm sitting at my mom's work, Corner Bakery Cafe! I love this place! So inspiring! Anyway, I got inspired to write this, so read away!_

* * *

><p>I know how you are feeling, my beautiful Lily flower.<p>

Being the youngest doesn't mean we need more protection.

Everywhere you go, someone is always watching you.

Older brothers telling you, "you can't date!"

You can't fight your own battles.

Can't solve your own problems.

We don't need this,

all this protection.

We're strong,

correct?

* * *

><p><em>I've always noticed that if you count Teddy, then Lily has the same amount of older males looking out for her, for Ginny it was her brothers, and for Lily it's brother's and cousins. Plus, Ginny didn't have all the female cousins! Gosh, I love those two. Don't you?<em>

_Don't forget to check out the poll in my profile! Especially if you love Lily Luna, or any other second generation character!_


	18. Brothers

_My whole life, I've wanted older brothers, and when I started reading HP, that feeling only increased. After spending a whole day with my godbrothers, I realized that they're as good as they're gonna get, and so I wrote this._

* * *

><p>It is so amazing having older brothers like you two.<p>

Never in my life have I laughed like that.

Nobody teases me better than you two do.

Nobody cares the way you two do.

I've needed this my whole life.

You know where I'm ticklish.

You tick me off.

No boys allowed!

Brothers are:

Happiness.

* * *

><p><em>I was thinking a bit of Lily Luna when I wrote this, but I think it's a bit OC since it applies more to me than her.<em>


	19. Fred

_Someone requested a Fred and George one, so here it is._

* * *

><p>There's nothing that can describe the pain that I'm feeling.<p>

And I mean that; absolutely no one can relate.

No one I know has lost a twin,

lost him in the middle of war.

What's my purpose in life anymore?

My other half is missing.

Nothing to live for.

No more laughter.

No love.

Gone.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I personally don't think that I'm really good with the Fred and George thing, especially after Fred's death.<em>

_Any requests? I'll choose the one that I think I can do the best at._


	20. Lies

_This one is a bit funny/ fun!_

"What I had with the apple was nothing, I swear!"

"I didn't have sex with Snape for extra credit!"

"There was absolutely nothing between Rose and I!"

"I didn't cheat on Ron with Draco!"

"I don't love my god-brother!"

"I'm not attracted to werewolves."

"I don't love Loony!"

"I hate squids!"

"My sister-in-law?" *

Lies.

_*Yeah, I know it was supposed to be 2 words, but whatever, It fist._

_Anyway, this is a little contest! _

_Each of these 9 quotes are "lies" that would destroy some certain pairings that I find ridiculous. In case you didn't know, I strictly stick to the pairings of the books. For every quote, a different person said it (with an exception of one person, who has two quotes in here). Can you guess who said what? The person who comes closest to getting them all right will recieve a shout-out on my next chapter! Remember, all of these are lies that would destroy pairings that do not follow the books, but for some reason some people ship._

_For example, one might say "She's my best friend! I would never date her!" The answer to that one would obviously be Harry, and the pairing destroyed by the lie would be Harry/Hermione._

_Okay? Go!_

_Oh, and I got some of the paining ideas from the Dear Harry Potter Characters Tumblr, but going through that Tumblr takes forever so just guessing might be easier._

_{I'll reveal the answers on my next chapter}_


	21. Lily Luna 2

_Helloooooooooo everyone :) I know I've been gone for a while, and I apologize. I've been busy with school and I haven't really been able to work on any other stories, mostly because I don't have the inspiration. However, I wrote quite a few chapters for this story._

_For the last chapter, I gave everyone a bit of a challenge, and I bet you're wondering what the answers are and who's the person that got the most correct? Well, here they are:_

_1. Draco/Apple-Drapple_

_2. Snape and Hermione_

_3. Rose and Albus (yes, quite some stories exist where these two are in love. I personally LOVE Rose/Scorpius)_

_4. Harry and Draco (again, some people like this pairing, and even have Harry cheating on Ron with Draco)_

_5. Lily Luna and Teddy_

_6. Sirius and Lupin_

_7. Ron and Luna_

_8. Harry and Giant Squid (yes, there is an ACTUAL story here on FanFiction with this pairing)_

_9. Fred and Hermione (this one was extremely difficult but besides Harry, Draco, and Snape, Fred is the person that I would like the least to end up with Hermione, and yet so many people ship)_

_And the person who got the most correct iiiiiiiiiiis: listen2music4ever, with 5 correct answers. Congrats._

_Now, onto the story._

* * *

><p>She's named after the woman who died protecting her son.<p>

Her middle name comes from the nargle-believer girl.

Hair as red as her mother's and grandmothers';

Brothers and cousins are protective of her.

Personality as feisty as her mother's,

youngest of the Weasley/Potters.

Daughter, cousin, sister, niece.

Everyone loves her.

Beautiful, amazing,

Lily.


	22. Always

I know that we didn't get along while we lived,

but that doesn't diminish the gratitude that I feel.

You protected my family better than I did.

You kept Harry alive all his life,

but that's because he's her son.

It was all for Lily.

You always loved her,

always protected her.

For her,

Always.


	23. From Harry to Hermione

_Okay, you guys are so awesome that I'm posting another chapter! Thank you so much for getting me 20,000 hits for this story so far!_

* * *

><p>I don't know where I would be without you, Hermione.<p>

You and your brilliance were always there for me.

I don't know what Ron was worried about.

Neither of us wanted to be together;

We each had our own Weasley.

You've helped me so much.

You're like my sister

(I _told _Ron).

Love you,

Hermione

* * *

><p><em>I really love this friendship. I probably won't won't be able to update until Monday so Merry Christmas to everyone! The next chapter will feature someone who's point of view I haven't worked with yet, but everyone loves him so I hope it goes well! :)<em>


	24. From Dobby to Sir

Harry Potter sir, Dobby hopes that sir is doing well.

Dobby is doing well sir, for he is in heaven.

Dobby can see Harry Potter from up here.

Dobby watched as Harry Potter buried Dobby.

Sir is too kind to Dobby.

Dobby wanted to thank sir,

for all he did,

all for Dobby.

Sir's friend,

Dobby.


	25. Ron's Lines Showing Love to Hermione

"_Whaaaat?" you say. "Another update?" you gasp._

_Yes, it's true! I'm in a good mood, so I decided to update, yet again!_

_As you all probably know by now (I mean, it is pretty obvious), I am a HUGE Romione shipper. Like, major. I favor it above all others. Soooooooooooooo I wrote this. It consists of different lines found throughout the books that Ron says, showing his love for Hermione, of course. _

_Enjoy, cause these took me forever to find._

* * *

><p>"I know mate, so it's now or never, isn't it?"<p>

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

"Hermione going to look in before the match?"

"No! You can have me, keep me!"

"I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin."

"Don't even think about it."

"I love you, Hermione."

"My name. 'Ron'."

"You're okay."

"Er-my-nee."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it all seems pretty obvious now, but seriously, it took me forever.<em>

_Anyone wanna guess to which scene each line consists of? Who ever gets them all correctly will get a mention._

_Or, if you're lazy, anyone wanna guess which line took me FOREVER to find? Seriously, there is one that had me literally frustrated because I would think that I found a line that would fit, but it would be one word too many or too little. So frustrating._

_Happy New Years!_

_(Oh, and thank you SO much for getting this story to reach 108 reviews and about 23,000 hits! Right now, I have about 965 hits per chapter, but if that could reach to 1,000, I'll think of something special to do!)_


	26. Albus Severus

_Hello, everyone! How was your New Year celebrations. Mine was great, I got to spend A LOT of time with my godbrothers, so expect another chapter about brothers soon!_

_I asked you which line you thought was the most difficult for me to find in my last chapter, and no one guessed correctly!_

_**The correct answer is line #9**, "Im going to kill him with my bare hands." Didn't you guys notice that it was the only line there that wasn't from the last two books?_

_Anyway, someone requested that I tell you where I got each line of the previous chapter, so here it is:_

10. Their kiss in DH.

9. When Draco says that he hopes that "Granger is the Mudblood that dies", or something like that, and I think he said it during a Potions class, in CoS.

8. Right before Harry is going to go play in a Quidditch game (I think against Hufflepuff) and goes to see Ron, who is in the hospital wing because he was poisoned, in HBP.

7. When Ron tries to sacrifice himself in order to stop Bellatrix from torturing Hermione in DH.

6. When Lupin is telling the Trio about the Muggle Registration thing (and they're at Grimmauld Place) in DH.

5. In the middle of the war when Hermione says that she'll go to the Shrieking Shack where Voldemort is in DH.

4. When Ron messes up his essay by using one of Fred and George's self correcting quils (the charm of the quil wore off), and Hermione said that she could fix it in HBP.

3. When Ron is explaining about the ball of light and the deluminator and stuff when he came back in DH.

2. Right after, as I like to call it, the fight in the sky, in the beginning of DH, when Ron finally arrives at the Burrow and sees that Hermione is safe.

1. When Ron was poisoned and he said Hermione's name in his sleep in HBP.

_I hope that was specific enought for you! If not, then just PM me! The person that was the closest to guessing all of them was someone by the name of Element._

_Now, this chapter was requested by a reader back in my latest Lily Luna chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He's named after the wise crackpot who knew almost everything.<p>

His middle name comes from the bravest Slytherin ever.

Hair as black and untidy as his father's.

He loves to protect those he loves.

A quiet, intelligent, and happy boy.

He's just like his dad.

Son, cousin, brother, nephew.

A wonderful presence.

Great, exceptional,

Albus.

* * *

><p><em>THANK YOU ALL FOR GETTING MY 1,000 HITS PER CHAPTER!<em>

_I said I would think of something special to do, so here it is:_

_I am taking requests, and I will fulfill each and every one of them on the chapter after next. Seriously, I'm totally committed to this. Even if it's something absurd like Dramione or Harmony, I'll still do it! It might take me a while, but I will!_


	27. Sisters

_I said expect a chapter on brothers soon, but instead, I have one on sisters. _

* * *

><p>Annoying my litle sister is just way too much fun.<p>

I take her stuff and never give it back.

I call her every guy friend her boyfriend.

I imitate her in my girly voice.

I purposefully turn off her computer,

when she barely got on.

I tickle her nonstop.

We have fun.

She's my:

Sister.

* * *

><p><em>So the chapter after this one is when I'm going to start to fulfill all of your crazy demands, so you have plenty of time to keep on asking me for ridiculous ideas.<em>

_Nah, not all of them have been ridiculous._

_Anyway, I decided to just do each separate request as a separate chapter, cause I'm lazy like that._

_Anyyyyyyyyyyyyway, hi and bye! Enjoy!_


	28. Request 1 Ron and Hermione

_Hello, my lovlies, I'm back! Did you miss me?_

_Sorry for not updating soon, I was trying to get through as many requests as possible, and a new semester started at school, making my schedule all messed up which I had to fix._

_Anyway, this is the first of request!_

_This one was requested by: _**MermaidGirl34 **_who said "More Ron x Hermione!"_

_I'm glad to start this off with a Romione, cause they are my absolute favorite pairing. __**MermaidGirl34, **__I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Yes dear, the Cannons are doing fairly well this season.<p>

No, I don't want to ride on your broomstick!

I'd like to see you sweep for once!

You turn on the computer like _this..._

Watch your language around the children!

Stop giving Rose Chocoate Frogs!

Stop eating for once!

Don't use magic!

Stop snoring!

Honestly!

* * *

><p><em>So those were all things that I imagine Hermione saying to Ron. Hope you like it. (And yes, it did get a bit dirty on line 9 but if you don't understand how, then don't worry about it.<em>

_Now, let's talk __**Tumblr! **__What's mine? jac32oz(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

_If you're curious as to what I look like (just as I sometimes am about you guys), then just go there and you'll be able to see my beautiful face :)_

_So go and follow me! If you have a funny or Harry Potter blog, then I'll follow back! Just tell me that you're from FF on Tumblr, or tell me the name of your Tumblr in your review ir you plan to follow me._

_IF YOU LOVE RON/HERMIONE, just know that I have MANY stories about them, so go check them out!_


	29. Request Ginny and Harry

_What? Another chapter? Yes, everyone, I am back! I must admit, I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of feedback the last chapter, but no matter! I will still be posting!_

_This one was requested by: _**MermaidGirl34.**

_Well, okay! Here you go!_

* * *

><p>The way you look at me as if I'm perfect.<p>

Your eyes as green as a fresh-pickled toad.

Your hair that never seems to lie flat.

Our three beautiful children we have together.

What a great Seeker you are.

How you love your friends.

You're an amazing Auror.

Your rounded spectacles.

Your scar.

You.

_So in case you didn't figure it out, this is the things that Ginny loves the most about Harry._

_So, did you start following me on Tumblr? jac32oz(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

_Oh, and it is vital that you **TELL ME WHICH SHIPS YOU THINK ARE RIDICULOUS.**_

_Tell me in a review, tell me in a PM message, it doesn't matter to me, but just **TELL ME!**_

_It could be a ship that you randomly saw, or one that is mega popular._

_Oh, and you don't have to, but it would be nice if you tell me why you think it's ridiculous._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love you guys. Really._

_IF YOU LOVE HARRY AND GINNY, then I suggest you check out my story When They Left, They Took My Heart With Them, chapter 2._

(_and please check out my __**Tumblr**__)_


	30. Request Remus and Tonks

_Yay, I'm on my thirtieth chapter! Have you guys gotten tired of this story yet?_

_This one was requested by: __**MermaidGirl34 **__and by **AddeGranger**_

_Well, here it is!_

* * *

><p>I need you to see how much I love you.<p>

You're everything that I ever wanted and ever needed.

You're smart, caring, kind, brave, loyal, and noble.

I don't care that you're a werewolf,

or that you're older than me,

nor that you are poor.

You're everything I want.

I love you.

Believe me,

Remus.

* * *

><p><em>This took me two days to write.<em>

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm in a club called Destination Imagination (I don't know whether you've heard of it) and competition is in a week! Gah!_

_Tumblr anyone? Mine is: jac32oz(dot)tumblr! Just go and see my lovely face, if you would like!_

_Don't forget to tell me which ships or canons or whatever the ruddy they are that you absolutely HATE. _

_Thanks, bye!_


	31. Request Victorie and Teddy

_Hi! Guess where I'm updating from? MATH CLASS! Yes, that is right, I FINALLY figured out how to get on FF during school (it was previously blocked.)_

_This one is for __**Blue Wrackspurts, **__who requested a Teddy/Victorie one. So here it is._

* * *

><p>Some people say you're like your father; some say mother.<p>

From what Uncle Harry tells me, you're like both.

Like your mother, you're the clumsiest person ever.

Like your father, you're kind and loyal.

Like your mother, you're a Metamorphagi.

You smile like your father.

You're funny like Tonks,

brave like Rumus.

You're amazing,

Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>WOO! Destination Imagination competition in2 days! Aww yeah!<em>

_No, but seriously, I'm totally stressed out. We still have to do our Side Trips, memorize our lines, costumes, our Team Poster, and our paperwork. Bleh._

_If you have no idea what I was talking about up there, and you really want to know, just Google it. _

_Anyway, I probably won't be updating until next week. Sorry, but I don't have time, and I haven't even written the next one, because I actually have to do research for that one. (I probably work harder on here than I do at school.)_

_Anyone have a Tumblr? Mine is jac32oz(dot)tumblr. Go check it out, and if you have one, just tell me your URL and I'll check it out!_


	32. To Scorpius

I'm baaaaaaaaaack :D

* * *

><p>Our parents told us to stay away from each other,<p>

but that was before the time we became friends.

And now so many great years have passed.

Our parents learned to accept our friendship.

But I want more than that.

I don't want a friendship,

I want a relationship.

I want you.

Us together,

Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Okay, not really back. But kinda back. Semi back. Semi hiatus?<p>

Anyway, I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!

I was stuck on the requests, and I'm still stuck, so I decided to put this up so you know that I haven't forgotten about this.

But fo' real, the next request I have to do is Lucy/Lorcan, and I have never read a story for them in my life so I don't know what their ship is like. So I must go read. _Sigh._

__And Tumblr. Oh, Tumblr. That website distracted me SO much, but I don't get on much anymore. But if you feel like yelling at me a little on there (I have anon on) to continue my writing, feel free. Ugh, distractions. My Tumblr username is the same as the one on here.

Anyway, hi (: How are you guys?


	33. Her Eyes

You have no idea how much I need your eyes.

They are the only thing that keeps me sane.

I never thought that I would like you,

let alone fall in love with you.

You're a Weasley; I'm a Malfoy.

This isn't supposed to happen.

Potter is my enemy.

I need you,

your eyes,

Rose.

* * *

><p>This is based off of an AMAZING RoseScorpius fic, called Her Eyes, by Written Anonymous. It is my favorite. Go check it out.

Okay, here's the deal: you know how I was doing the requests? Well yeah, I'm not doing them anymore. I'm sorry, but I got stuck on a Lucy/Lorcan request, and I have never read a fic for them in my life. I know I could just skip the request, but I don't really want to do any of them anymore. Sorry! I just think it's better to update more often then to never update cause I'm trying to do requests that I can't do.

On another note, sorry for the late update. I have no internet at home except from my home. Bleh.

I might post another chapter in a few hours cause I don't know when the next time I can post is.

Love you all. xoxoxo


	34. Author's Note

**Her guys, this isn't a new chapter, so if you don't feel like reading, you can just leave. Sorry for the disappointment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, well, I think it's obvious that I'm not going to update this, and probably any of my stories, anymore. The fact that I have no internet access at home except from my phone and my lack of inspiration is what forces me into a hiatus. **

**I was dragging this "story" wayyyyyyy to much, to be honest. **

**Anyway, I'm so sorry! I think that I'll correct spelling errors on my other stories, and then maybe I can get inspired? I dunno.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this and making it one of my most successful "stories" even if it isn't an actual story. **

**I love you guys.**

**If you ever want to butt me into writing something, go yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr. (same usernames as this one) Maybe that will get my arse inspired.**

**love from,**

**Jac.**


	35. Don't Hex Me

Please don't think I'm a creep or something like that.

I just have an obsession with you, that's all.

C'mon, it's not like it's a bad thing.

I just really like your red hair.

And the way you flip it.

And also your green eyes.

Go out with me.

Don't hex me.

C'mon, Evans.

Please.


	36. To Teddy

I know you must feel angry that we are gone,

that at least your mother should have stayed behind,

but we had your best interests at heart.

Your grandmother surely has told you why,

why we had to leave you.

It was to protect you.

Because we love you.

You are proof,

of love,

Teddy


End file.
